Nightmares
by Robot Heart
Summary: Naruto is having nightmares that won't go away...and wants to get help but has no idea where to look NarIno[ONESHOT!]


Disclaimer: I do not & will not ever own Naruto but it's nice to try and bend the story to own likings ain't it? I'm just a poor writer so Don't sue me ?

It always happened during the night, no matter what he had did to prevent it; the dream catchers, the soothing music, the glass of milk the Nightmares never stopped, he always woke up in the middle of the night sweating. The worst part of the Nightmares though, was he could never remember what had happened in them but he was sure about one thing.

They all revolved around Sasuke, The Sadistic Bastard who had turned on them all, he knew he was haunting him no one else could make him sweat like that, could make him tremble like that or make him fear for his lifelike that. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't kill him, but did he really KNOW that? Or was he just trying to believe that?

He had even tried getting help talking to people that he had these nightmares and they suggest remedies that have already failed no matter how hard he tries to put his past behind him it even haunts his dream. So much, that he himself fears a dead guy of killing him when the thought isn't even relevant...

He never thought that he could have nightmares; he only thought that he could cause them, every time the villagers saw him they saw that demon which made him think more about these nightmares and why they were happening. He had even ended up stopping his training his master didn't think that he could handle it anyways but it was just so maybe he could get more sleep but that never happened.

She notices it, I mean who wouldn't notice Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja like that, and Sakura knew it too well but had already decided she couldn't do anything because she was in the same stages, in a different type of pain. Soon everyone knew of the tragedy of their two broken hearts that couldn't be saved by another soul, until the girl's best friend came along.

She encouraged, Ino encouraged, she pushed her friend into helping Naruto saying they have no one to lean on but each other and should accept that but Sakura just cried her heart out, and Ino embraced her until the pain passed. The man who got barely any sleep got abandoned, by his sensei, by his dead team mate and by the girl that he had loved he should just suffer through the nightmares he says, he blames himself for everything even though it isn't his fault.

Deaths, They happen all around him now that's he's gotten use to it, after all he is still sought after by akatsuki but they hardly pose a threat to him anymore because as of right now Naruto WANTS to die. To join Sasuke, to join old man hokage, to join his mom and dad, to finally SEE his mom in dad it seemed he couldn't find peace though...

He always tries to go back to sleep trying to think of happy thoughts, but gives up when he realizes there are none and he tries to breath, but we can all here the choked back sobs echoing from his lone apartment. A phone call was all it took, a phone call in the middle of the night from the certain blonde friend that had tried to help with everything only to get stressed by anything.

Ino had called him only to say a simple message over the line ' I had a nightmare too' and the line went dead he had known it was her for no one else would have called him at this hour just to help him out. He went over to her apartment, not caring that he had to pass through a cold wind for 2 blocks, she answered the door and smiled when he had entered they sat down and she told him what her nightmare was about.

He had just stared at her, he couldn't help it she was quiet beautiful and the nightmare she had made him cringe he got up and did what he had wanted someone to do when he had his nightmares he grabbed her and hugged her. He inhaled the flower scent that she had brought and made sure to remember that scent it made him almost drowsy... he carried her bridal style to where the bed was if Ino was mad she wasn't complaining she just looked at him worriedly while still having her arms around his neck.

Still in her Pj's Naruto had put her under open covers disposed himself of his jacket, his gloves, and with no protest from Ino his pants, he lied down next to her and placed the blanket over them. He grabbed her again cuddled right up to her in an embrace, they had fallen asleep only 3 minutes later in a dreamless sleep, and more importantly a nightmare less sleep, he was going to sleep like this more often.

Peace is what happened for the rest of his life he settled down with Ino to have dreams no more nightmares, except for the occasion every once in a while where he had been woken from his sleep to not remember why, it didn't even seem like he had a nightmare. He looked around and he saw their child, their beautiful baby girl, crying her eyes out complaining that she had a nightmare...her daddy could take care of it...


End file.
